Shattered
by IAMSOAP
Summary: Under Construction..Lily Evans, a very bright 15 yearold witch is on her way to accomplish her 5th year at Hogwarts, but it is not an enjoyable time for Lily. Lily's time at Hogwarts is torture because she is constantly picked on...full summary inside! L
1. Prologue

**Summary:**** Lily Evans, a very bright 15 year-old witch is on her way to accomplish her 5th year at Hogwarts, but it is not an enjoyable time for Lily. Lily's time at Hogwarts is torture because she is constantly picked on for her intelligence and being muggleborn. Her dormmates decide to take advantage of that and convince to attend the Christmas Ball claiming that James Potter (a very popular boy from Griffindor) wants to dance with her. When in reality, James doesn't even know Lily exists. When Lily finds out what's going on will she be crushed and build up more walls around her and maybe never come out or will James show her what a beautiful and wonderful person that she really is?**

_**Hello Everyone!!! Sorry That I have been neglecting my fanfics but I have returned and intend to rewrite and finish this!!!**_

**Shattered**

**by:**** IAMSOAP **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of these characters except the ones that I make up on my own!!! which is sad but true!!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**It was September the first, and as the sun slowly came through the window of a bedroom on the second floor of number 10 Deans Avenue. **

**At first glace anyone could see that this peticular room belonged to one of the female gender, the room was painted pale lavender with floral designs on a wall paper on the top parts of the walls. **

**On one wall, was a shelf full of books, five shelves of them. Next to it was a neat pile of stuffed animals and a desk complete with a small lamp. **

**Then across the room there was a bed with a small mound of blanket on it. **

**But there was something that made this room different from most rooms; on the selves, even though there were books of fantasy, and romance there was also books with strange titles, like "Hogwarts: A History" and "Advanced Transfiguration: Fourth Year" and a few more. **

**On the desk, if you took a closer look, there was (instead of paper) parchment and instead of pens there was a feather quill. **

**"Lily!" A woman's voice called interrupting the silence of the morning. **

**"Lily! Get up! We're going to be late!!" **

**Suddenly the mound covered in blankets groaned and began to move around.**

**"Lily!" **

**A red headed woman came bursting into the room looking around for something. **

**Out of the mound on the bed came a hand, then an arm, and finally a disheveled looking teenage girl. **

**"Yes mom! I heard you! I'm getting up!" The girl snapped at the woman who was obviously her mother, since (besides the difference in age) they resembled each other a lot.**

**The woman looked apologetic.**

**"I was just making sure dear, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." She replied and then left the room, closing the door behind her. **

* * *

**Now you must be wondering who this girl is correct? **

**Her name is Lily Evans, a very bright girl who just so happens to be Witch about to leave for her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**That's right, a witch. **

**A very smart one at that. **

**She was the top student of her year but with intelligence, sometimes comes alot of hardship.**

**In her first year she was sorted into Ravenclaw, a house that was famous for having very bright students.**

**Most of her classmates didn't like how smart she was and the fact that she was muggle-born didn't help her situation either. **

**She was constantly made fun of and by the end of her first year she had build up a huge wall around herself and hid herself behind her books. **

**Lily had given her parents a scare when she returned from this new school a completely different person. **

**No longer was she the happy smiling 11 year-old she had been when she had left for school, but Lily had been damaged and there wasn't anything they could do to change that. **

**All they could do was hope that one day someone or something would be able to break down that huge emotional wall that Lily had built for herself and help her return to the happy girl she had once been.**

**Her older sister Petunia didn't help the situation either. **

**When the Evans family found out about Lily being a Witch, her sister Petunia (who was obsessed with everything having to be normal) completely turned on Lily and started calling her a freak and was just as mean as the kids at Lily's school. **

**As the years went by Lily only became quieter and quieter. **

**She barely uttered a word at all; the only time she spoke out loud at home was to her parents and even that was rare. **

**At school it was even worse! Most of the time she only nodded and shook her head in response.**

**And now, four years later Lily was basically a silent shell and invisible to most. **

* * *

**Lily fell back onto her bed, but with a sigh got herself out of bed and walked over to her closet. **

**She paused breifly, trying to decide what to wear. **

**A few moments later, Lily appeared in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and black sweater. **

**After quickly putting her hair up into her traditional hair style (the French braid) Lily headed downstairs...but not before bumping into someone. **

**"Watch it freak!" **

**Lily looked up and saw her sister, Petunia, glaring down at her. **

**She looked down and mumbled a quiet "Sorry." and continued on her way down the stairs. **

**"Oh there you are dear! Eat your breakfast, and then we can leave for the station." Lily's mother, Ellen, said as she saw her youngest daughter enter the kitchen. **

**Lily nodded to her mother and began eating her breakfast. **

**Ellen looked over at her husband, Alex, who could only shrug his shoulders; also not knowing what to do. **

**As the years had gone by her parents continued to worry about their daughter. **

**They missed the happy go lucky girl that Lily had been, they wanted their daughter to be happy again. **

**It just tore them up inside to see Lily so sad and unresponsive.**

**An hour and a half later (after having packed her big trunk into the back of her parents' car), Lily and her parents made their way over to Kings Cross Station. **

* * *

**When they arrived, Alex went to go get a cart, while Lily and Ellen got the trunk out of the back of the car. **

**When Alex had returned with a cart and had put the trunk onto it they made their way to Platforms Nine and Ten. **

**As they arrived at the portal to Platform 9 3/4 Lily turned to her parents to say good bye. **

**"Good-bye dear, have a nice time at school." Ellen said knowing it was pointless to say it but said it anyways. **

**Lily only nodded, hugged her parents and within a time span of half a minute Lily was gone. **

* * *

**Lily made her way to her usual spot on the train, which was at the very back of the train, a slightly grungy compartment that no one liked to sit in.**

**That was the main reason why Lily enjoyed this compartment so much.**

**It took Lily a few minutes to get her trunk onto the train, considering her trunk was very heavy and of course no one noticed her struggling...and if they did, they didn't bother offering to help.**

**Lily felt a slight stab of pain as she realized that but ignored it. **

**Once again she pushed all her emotions back, refusing to feel anything.**

**After the short trek to her compartment she let her trunk fall to the floor and relaxed into her seat, ready for the long trip to her 10 months of torture and pain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

* * *

_**Like?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Continue?**_

_**Review :D**_

_**IAMSOAP**_

_**PS...Check my profile for Updates on progress and such!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**RE-WRITTEN**_

_**(A.N.--Okay here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!!)**_

**Shattered**

**by: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 1**

**Lily sighed as she entered the school though the big oak doors in the Entrance Hall. **

**While everyone else was greeting all their friends, she went straight into the Great Hall and sat down at her normal spot at the back of the Ravenclaw table near the entrance. **

**Lily sat there patiently, staring into space, waiting for everyone to sit down so they could eat, get the "welcome back speech" from Dumbledore and then she could finally retire to her dorm.**

**Not that Lily enjoyed sitting in her dorm, considering the fact that the girls in her dorm, Bonnie Mason, Ivy Williams and Melissa Young were Lily's dormmates. **

* * *

**The four girls had gotten along well enough the first week of school but as soon as Bonnie, Ivy and Melissa saw how intelligent she was and was getting the most attention from teachers and students alike... their like turned into jealousy and they began to make Lily's life miserable.**

**Bonnie Mason, was what you would call the leader in their group of friends. **

**Bonnie was about 5'4'' with long black hair that reached the middle of her back, she was one of those people who was sickingly nice to someone just so that they could get into the right circles.**

**She was well known throughout the school as one of the hottest girls around.**

**Each week Bonnie would have a different 'flavor of the week'...she could never stay with one guy for more than a week or so...but that just made her more attractive for most boys around the school.**

**It was the same way with her family.**

**Bonnie's pure blood line went back for centuries and they have had the reputation of being very social. **

**They would do anything to get into the right circles...**_**anything**_

**Next up was Ivy Williams, she was a little bit shorter than Bonnie and had short light brown hair that went just below her ears.**

**Also from a pure blood family; Ivy's father and mother worked at the Ministry of Magic, and were always throwing parties to meet new people...and to find out if they had any political competition. **

**Ivy's father, Andrew Williams, has been attempting to become Minister for Magic for the last 3 years and frankly everyone was getting tired of it. **

**But Ivy, like her father, was very proud and would continuely brag about how well her father was doing and that he was one of the most powerful men in the Wizarding region of England.**

**Finally there was Melissa Young, or Missy as she prefered.**

**Missy was the biggest flirt at Hogwarts, surprisingly she was half-blood but that didn't stop her, she still thought she was superior to everyone. **

**She, like Bonnie, was constantly jumping from guy to guy...sometimes dating two at a time if she fancied it.**

**Missy was always trying to impress a guy, and constantly wanted everyone's eyes on her.**

**Which was a constant problem with the three girls considering they ALL wanted everyone's attention ONLY on the THEM.**

**It was all quite annoying really, but the trio thought they were better than Lily and when they saw how she was lacking in the self-confidence department they decided to take advantage of that.**

* * *

**Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as Dumbledore stood up, everyone went silent.**

**"I have a few things to say before we tuck in to this delicious feast."**

**Dumbledore paused as he look over the hall at all his students seated around the four different tables.**

**He smiled. "Welcome back! Please..Enjoy!"**

**And with that the tables were covered with food and drinks of all sorts.**

**Everyone tucked in, began to eat and continued their conversations with their neighbours.**

**Lily took a small helping of roast beef,potatoes and veggies, and slowly began to eat.**

**Half-way through the meal there was a loud "BANG!" that went off at the Slytherin table. **

**Lily jumped and looked up just in time to see Severus Snape wiping his dinner, that was now splattered, off his face.**

**Lily**_** almost**_** smiled.**

**The Maurauders were at it **_**again**_

**The Maurauders were four boys in Lily's year from Griffindor house.**

**James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.**

**James Potter was was the co-ringleader with Sirius Black.**

**Those two were **_**always**_** together, you never saw one without the other.**

**James had short black hair that went just above his ears and his hair always look like he had just gotten out of bed, and his eye were a beautiful sapphire blue (which always seemed to sparkle when he was up to something).**

**Sirius Black was a little bit taller than James and was the Master Mind of the Maurauders infamous pranks.**

**Sirius' hair was longer than James' and was cut just above his shoulders and when Sirius felt the need he would pull it back into a low ponytail.**

**Sirius constantly had a smirk or smile on his face that most girls would swoon over.**

**One of Sirius' nicest qualities was his chocolate brown eyes that constantly sparkled with mischeif.**

**Then there was Remus Lupin; he was a quite sort and played more on the technical parts of the boys' pranks.**

**Remus was shorter than James and Sirius and had cute sandy brown hair and light grey eyes.**

**Remus was also more studious than the other three and was constantly helping their last member Peter Pettigrew with his homework.**

**Peter was always getting confused and never really understood what was going on in class so he was always asking Remus and the others for help on his homework.**

**Peter was more of a tag along than anything, always following the other three around than actually participating in any of their activities.**

**And while the other three were very attractive, Peter was short and pudgey.**

**He was also very shy, but there was one thing that Peter was actually good at; he was an **_**amazing**_** chess player.**

**He was known as the chess champ throughout his house and loved the attention and would play anyone who challenged him.**

**James and Sirius were both on the Griffindor Quidditch Team; James was Chaser and captain of the team, and Sirius was a beater. (Which Sirius absolutely loved considering he was allowed to hit a high speed bludger at anyone in his way, it was quite amusing really, especially when it was Griffindor vs. Slytherin)**

**Remus, on the other hand, was a prefect, which people found shocking considering all the pranks the group pulled.**

**Lily smiled as she saw the four of them falling over themselves with laughter over at the Griffindor table.**

**That was the funny thing about those four, no matter how sad and alone Lily felt, the Maurauders always made her smile with their pranks.**

_**Ironically**_**, even though Lily had most of her classes with at least one of the Maurauders, they didn't even know she existed...**

**The Maurauders were constantly surrounded by people and therefore, would never notice the red headed girl who sat at the back of the class completely ignored and unnoticed.**

* * *

**An hour later after the food and dishes had disappeared everyone grew silent as Dumbledore once again stood up infront of the students.**

**"Welcome!" He said his arms over wide to the students. **

**"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know you are all wanting to get up to your dorms so that you can all get settled in so I will try to make this announcements as short as possible. First of all, your timetables will be given out to you tomorrow by your Head of house at breakfast so please plan accordingly. A few rules for you all, there will be no magic performed in the corridors, which brings us to our new caretaker Mr. Filch, he has a list of items not permitted at the school, the list can be found on his office door if you would like to check it. Finally, the Forbidden Forest is of course, **_**Forbidden**_**, please to not try to wander through it or close to it..."**

**Dumble then paused and looked as if he was thinking really hard to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.**

**"The Quidditch Try-outs Professor!" A voice called out to Lily's left.**

**Dumbledore looked up and smiled.**

**"Ah yes! Quidditch try-out are coming up in the next few weeks! Thank you Mr. Black. If you are interested in trying out for your house team, there are opening on the Griffindor and Ravenclaw teams. Try-outs will be held on Saturday, the 22nd of September. If you have any questions please see the quidditch captains. James Potter for Griffindor." **

**Dumbledore gestured towards the Griffindor table as James stood up and waved. **

**"And Janelle Taylor for Ravenclaw." Janelle stood and waved as well.**

**"That is all of the announcements, please enjoy your year here at Hogwarts." **

* * *

**Lily was the first one in the 5th year girls Dormitory and Lily was relieved but wasn't that surprised.**

**The trio always stayed out late on most nights socializing and flirting (well **_**attempted**_** to flirt) with the Maurauders.**

**That always gave Lily plenty of time to unpack all of her things and get to bed.**

**Lily sighed and began to unpack her things.**

**Her clothes were put in a wardrobe that was across from her bed and in the drawers of that wardrobe she put her bath stuff and all her extra books that were read for fun and not for school work.**

**Her school things, school text books, parchment, ink, quills etc, were placed into a cupboard that was the bottom half of her bedside table.**

**After Lily had unpacked everything and had changed into her PJs, she casually casted a locking and sheild charm on both the wardrobe and the bedside table.**

**Lily had learned that her things were not safe from her roommates and had perfected a locking and shield charm with a few jinxes thrown into the mix.**

**The trio had been trying for years to break into Lily's things and ruin them but had to give up half way through 4th year when they had tried getting into Lily's wardrobe and they ended up being covered in discusting, itchy **_**warts**_** for a month, and no one could figure out the counter curse.**

**The trio would never admit who had jinxed them either.**

**If anyone (especially the Maurauders, who always loved a good prank) found out who had jinxed them, their '**_**reputations**_**' would be ruined.**

**It was the only time in her entire time at Hogwarts that Lily had felt a small bit of contentment.**

**Everytime that the trio walked into the Great Hall during that glorious month Sirius and James would burst out laughing and **_**demand**_** to know who had performed such a **_**brilliant**_** jinx.**

**That of course only ticked off the girls even more.**

**After the warts had finally cleared up, the three girls spent the rest of the year making it to be Lily's worst year she had had at Hogwarts.**

**But the strange thing was that the trio would only pester Lily in the dorm and Ravenclaw common room, and as soon as they were out side of the common room they would just act like Lily didn't exist.**

_**'Oh well'**_** Lily thought to herself as she got into bed. **

* * *

_**(A.N.-- Okay!! There is Chapter One!! Like? Love? Hate? Please Review!!)**_

_**IAMSOAP**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**RE-WRITTEN**_

_**(A.N.-- Okay! Chapter Two is here!!! Yay!!! Sorry it took so long I ended up being without a computer for the whole weekend!! Enjoy!)**_

**Shattered**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 2**

**Two months into the year, James Potter was sitting in Arithmacy, and he was staring blankly...at the blackboard where his teacher, Professor Strudwick, was writing down yet **_**another**_** equation...**

**James was trying to pay attention, really he was!... but he was so **_**bored !**_

**He couldn't even remember why he had taken this class in the first place!**

**'Oh yeah' James thought to himself sarcastically. 'It was either this or take Divination again..' **

**Jmeas shuddered just thinking back to third year when he had taken Divination. **

**James had hated that class; almost every class their teacher, Professor McGuffey, predicted that James was going to die in the near future.**

**Well obviously, those predictions were wrong because James is still here...**_**alive!**_

**By the end of the year James had already switched his classes around, which is how James ended up in **_**this**_** class.**

**James sat there impatiently waiting for this class to end so he could get outside for Quidditch practice.**

**Griffindor had only played one game so far this season and were doing splendedly.**

**Last month, they had played the first game of the season against Slytherin and had won 450-150, it had been a great game.**

**The last few weeks James had been having practices every second day and was soon going to change it to daily practices because they had to prepare for their next game against Hufflepuff in two weeks.**

* * *

**James jumped when he heard the bell **_**finally**_** ring.**

**He quickly gathered up his things adn stuffed them in his bag as he made his way out of the classroom.**

_**"Ouff!"**_

**James stumbled back as he bumped into someone.**

**He looked down to see a petite red-headed girl bent down trying to pick up her things which had fallen out to ground when James had bumped into her.**

**James placed his bag on the desk next to him and bent to down to help the girl.**

**"Sorry about that," he said as he picked up a quill and a bunch of parchment. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"**

**He looked up at the girl and froze, her eyes...they were a beautiful emerald green and looked almost cat-like... he **_**couldn't**_** look away.**

**It wasn't only their beauty that held him so, it was the pain and the sadness that he could see**_** inside**_** them.**

**James shook himself and looked at the girl again but avoided eye contact, she was looking up at him in shock.**

**Had she hit her head when she fell? ... maybe..James didn't know.**

**"Are you alright...I'm sorry, I don't know your name. Are you new at Hogwarts this year?"**

**The girl just stared at him for a few more moments as if she was afraid to say something.**

**Then..she opened to mouth and was just about to say something when-**

**"Hey James! If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for your Quidditch practice!"**

**As soon as Sirius had popped his head through the door the girl had quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the room.**

**James stood there for a moment, looking at the place where the girl had just been, surprised.**

**"Who was that?" Sirius asked, voicing the same question that was going through James' mind.**

**"No idea." James replied.**

**Sirius just shrugged. "Oh well! Come on captain! We're going to be late. And**_** you're**_** the one who wanted to have this practice!"**

**James laughed and as he came up to Sirius he punched Sirius on the arm.**

**"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed rubbing his arm in mock pain. "What was that for?"**

* * *

**Throughout all of practice James couldn't stop thinking about this girl!**

**If she was a new student, why hadn't the professors introduced her or called apon her during class?**

**But if she had been at Hogwarts all these years, why had James never noticed her before? **

**He was sure he would have noticed that red hair before...**

_**'And those green eyes'**_** he said to himself.**

**James had never seen anyone look so sad before...**

**What had surprised him most was how emotionless her face had been when her eye had been so sad and- "JAMES! LOOK OUT!"**

**James looked up and then pointed his broom sharply down and sunk about ten feet just int time to see a bludger go flying over top of him where his head had **_**just**_** been.**

**Sirius came zooming over to him with a worried expression on his face.**

**"Blimey James! Where **_**is**_** your head at today?"**

**James just shook his head. "Good Question...I think it's about time to wrap it up...ALRIGHT GUYS-"**

**"And **_**girls**_**!" shouted the other two chasers Sarah Lee and Tamera Bailey.**

**"AND GIRLS! LETS WRAP IT UP AND HIT THE SHOWERS!" James said with a smile.**

**Everyone cheered and made their way to changing rooms.**

* * *

**"Are you **_**sure**_** you're alright Prongs?" Sirius asked for the third time since he and Sirius had sat down for dinner.**

**James gave Sirius an irratated look.**

**"Sirius I told you I'm **_**fine**_**!" he replied with an edge.**

**"Then **_**what**_** has got you so absent minded?...James? James!"**

**James didn't answer him, he had just spotted a petite red-head leaving the Great Hall.**

**"Do you know who that girl is Padfoot?" James asked not looking away from the girl.**

**Sirius looked up and followed his gaze.**

**"The red-head?"**

**James nodded.**

**"Wasn't she the one that bolted out of your Arithmacy class?"**

**James nodded again and Sirius shrugged.**

**"No idea. I've never seen her before...is she new?"**

**James shook his head.**

**"No idea, she ran as soon as you came in the room."**

**"Who ran where?"**

**Sirius and James looked up to see Remus and Peter sitting down across the table from them.**

**Sirius smirked. "James has a new lover but he doesn't know her name!"**

**James rolled his eyes and smacked Sirius across the head and then turned to Remus.**

**"A girl I bumped into after class...do you know who the red-headed girl is in our Arithmacy class?"**

**Remus didn't answer, he looked as if he was trying to remember if he had.**

**"Oh!" said Remus, "The one who sits at the back of the class and never says anything?...Yeah I've seen her but I dont know her name. She's in some of our other classes too."**

**James looked as Remus with raised eyebrows, surprised.**

**"Really? Which ones?"**

**Remus paused, "Let's see...there's Transfiguration, DADA, I have Ancient Runes with her, Arithmacy ("**_**Obviously**_**" said Sirius), Potions and she most likely has classes with the rest of your too but you've never noticed her before."**

**James looked down at his plate, lost in thought.**

**"Wow." he said. "I can't believe that I've never noticed her before.."**

**Remus just smiled, and was about to reply when there came a squeal from three girls.**

**"James!" ...That came from Bonnie Mason.**

**"Sirius!" ...That came from Ivy Williams.**

**"Remus!" ...And That came from Missy Young.**

**The marauders rolled their eyes and sighed.**

**"What do you want Mason?" James asked frigidly, being around Bonnie Mason gave him a headache.**

**Bonnie pouted and James almost rolled his eyes again.**

**"How many times must I tell you to call me Bonnie silly!" she said hitting him flirtatiously on the arm.**

**"We just thought we would come over and say hi." added Ivy, was hanging over and very frightened Sirius.**

**Sirius was finally able to get away from Ivy and replied, "Well you've said your hellos, so you can leave **_**now**_**."**

**The trio pouted and got up to leave when James blurted out: "Wait a second."**

**They turned around smiling in triumph. "Yes?" They said in unison, Sirius and Remus looked at James horrified.**

**"Well, I was wondering if you knew the red-headed girl in our Charms and Potions class?"**

**The boys sighed in relief but Bonnie's face went pale for a moment and then changed to a beat red color...but a second later she must have gotten a control over her emotions and turned back to normal.**

**"Oh her?" she replied, **_**very**_** calmly. "I'm sorry James, I dont. Bye!" **

**And with that she turned on her heal and walked briskly out of the hall with Ivy and Missy following closely behind.**

**The four boys looked at eachother for a moment with raised eyebrows.**

**"What was that about?" Sirius asked.**

**The other three just shook their heads and continued on with their meal.**

_**'No matter'**_** James thought to himself. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, after she had left the Great Hall, Lily had made he way up to her dorm where she planned to finish her homework.**

**Lily entered her room and got out her Arithamcy text book, along with her notes, parchement, quill, and an ink cartrage, before sitting down on her bed.**

**Lily looked and her Arithmacy book and shook her head.**

**What an adventure that class had been! She had bumped into James Potter and talked to him (well not exactly..but still!) in a matter of **_**minutes**_

_**Scary!**_

**But what had really scared her though was the fact that her had appologized and then bent down to help her pick up her things!**

**She had bumped into people but no one had ever helped her pick up her stuff before.**

**Unfournuately, as soon as James had really began to ask her question, Sirius Balck had entered the room and Lily had panicked and ran.**

**Lily didn't even known why she had ran in the first place.**

**It was just...Lily shook her head, sat down on her bed and began working on her homework.**

**Ten minutes later Lily was interrupted when the tio came bursting into the room.**

**Lily looked up to see a very angry Bonnie coming toward her.**

**"You little **_**wench!"**_** She growled, still advancing.**

**Lily got up and slowly backed away from the furious girl, trying to keep as much distance as possible between her and the enraged Bonnie.**

**"What did I do?" Lily asked fearfully, what was Bonnie so mad about?**

**"Oh don't do the whole innocent act!" Bonnie said.**

**"I know you did something to get James' attention."**

**Lily looked at her. "I didn't do anything!" Lily said trying to defend herself.**

_**SLAP!**_

**Lily fell to the ground and wimpered, Bonnie stood towering over her.**

**"Yes you did! He was asking about you at dinner! He never gives me the time of day! **_**What**_** did you do!?!"**

**Lily tried to stand up but Ivy and Missy caught her and pushed her back down.**

**Lily's head banged into the wall; her eyes starting to water.**

**"Answer me Evans! What did you do for him to finally noticed you after 5 years?!"**

**Lily looked up at her. "Nothing! He-" **

**That earned Lily another slap across the face, and Bonnie's nail had scratched her cheek this time.**

**Lily felt a trickle of blood roll down her cheek.**

**"**_**Don't**_** lie to me Evans! Now tell me!"**

**Lily looked down before answering; " He bumped into me after Arithmacy and helped me pick up my things-But I swear! I didn't say **_**anything**_** to him!"**

**Bonnie kicked Lily in the stomach, Lily gasped and fell over.**

**"You are **_**not**_** to be anywhere **_**near**_** James Potter every again! And if he comes and talks to you, you **_**will**_** run away. You got that Evans? He's MINE!"**

* * *

**After Lily was sure they had gone and her head had stopped spinning, she slowly got up and limped to the bathroom.**

**As Lily looked up at herself in the mirror she flinched.**

**Bonnie had sure done a good job beating her up this time...Lily could see a bruise forming below her left eye and around the cut that Bonnie had made with her nail on the other cheek.**

**Lily picked up a red face cloth, soaked it in warm water and started to clean the blood off her face gently, fliching every once and a while when she accidently pushed to hard on her cheek.**

_**'I wonder how long I will be out of class this time'**_

* * *

_**(A.N-- Alright! Chapter Two!! What do you guys think? I know I made the trio a little rough but thats the way I made them and thats they way they are going to stay lol Please Review and let me know what you guys thought! **_

_**Next Chapter...when Lily doesn't show up for a week will James forget about her or will that only make him think about her more?? Review to find out!!! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully later this week!)**_

_**IAMSOAP**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**(A.N.-- OK! So this is took forever for me to update! I am sooo sorry!! What with all the grad things going on and other things I got too caught up! please dont hate me!! So without furter introduction...Chapter THREE!! yay! oh yeah check out the prologue and two previous chapters! I have re-written them! they havent changed much but i fixed something but they story line is basically the same...ENJOY!)**_

**Shattered**

**By IAMSOAP**

**Chapter Three**

**"Where is she?"**

**"Who?"**

**"That red-headed girl! She hasnt been in class for over a week now!"**

**Sirius rolled his eyes. "James! You don't even know the girl! Why do you care whether or not she's in class or not?"**

**James opened his mouth to reply but hesitated and slowly closed it. He didn't know why he cared so much, he just _did_.**

**Ever since he had seen how sad that girl looked he felt himself wanting to protect this girl, to make her smile, even if it was only once. **

**Now that she had not been in class for a week and a half and he knew she wasnt sick (James had checked to see if she had been to the hospital wing...she hadn't) James was beginning to worry.**

**What had made this girl have to stay out of class for over a week?**

**What made things worse was that nobody knew anything about her, or nobody would admit that they knew her.**

* * *

**Three days later Lily was finally able to make it to her classes without fear of someone noticing her injuries.**

**The only thing you could see now was the small cut on her right cheek and there was also Lily's ribs.**

**The morning after the fight with Bonnie, Lily couldnt get out of bed, she had lain there for nearly an hour trying to move.**

**When she had finally been able to get out of bed she had felt sharp pains run all over her chest and upper stomach.**

**Bonnie had sure done a good job this time. **

**Lily's ribs had been badly bruised, her entire upper stomach was black and blue. **

**Because of that Lily had been out of class for two weeks.**

**It wasn't the fact that she wouldnt be able to hide the bruising, it was that every time she moved she would flinch or bend over from the pain, one of the teachers were sure to notice that.**

**Unfourtunately, because she had been out so long, Lily had missed the quidditch match between Griffindor and Hufflepuff. **

**Quidditch was the only thing that Lily actually looked forward to at school.**

**Griffindor had won and was now 300 points ahead and in first place, Lily had smiled at that, she always enjoyed watching James play.**

**But there was something that Lily hadn't realized, after being away from class for two weeks.**

**She had forgotten about James Potter; Lily had figured that he would have forgotten her when she had been gone for a while, she had thought wrong.**

**The second she walked into the first class that day that she had with him, James had tried talking to her and asking her if she was alright. **

**Lily had panicked at first because if Bonnie found out she would be in big trouble, but luckily Lily had been running late and before James could really say anything the bell had rung.**

**At the end of that class Lily had ran as fast as she could from James and his troublesome questions.**

**That began the routine; for the two weeks that followed Lily arrived at her classes just before the bell and then left as soon as the class was finished. **

**Lily ate her meals in the kitchens and all her spare time was spent in her dorm.**

**James didn't have a chance.**

**But even though Lily had been avoiding James at all costs, he continued trying to find her!**

**He had to be the most stubborn and determined boy she had ever met!**

**This whole ordeal was causing contradicting opinions to run through Lily's mind.**

**They way James continued to try and figure out who she was made her want to talk to James even more, his determination amazed her and she was flattered and surprised that someone wanted to know her so badly!**

_**Her**_**! Lily Evans, the **_**ugly**_** and **_**insignificant**_** carrot-top she just didn't understand it!**

**Yes, Lily really wanted to talk to James, but she knew that Bonnie would do something terrible to anyone who got in her way of getting James Potter.**

**The first week of December Lily was thrown into shock as she was about to leave for her breakfast in the kitchens (yes he was still trying to find out who she was) when there was a tap on the dorm window.**

**Lily opened the window and an owl flew in and landed on her out-stretched arm.**

**It held out a letter addressed to her; Lily's eyes went wide in shock.**

**But that made no sense! Who would write her a letter?**

**Lily just shrugged, took the letter from the owl and let it back out the window.**

**Lily opened the envelope carefully and nearly dropped the small piece of parchment that was inside.**

**As she read the note card she felt her entire face turn pink, it was a letter, from the last person she had expected.**

_**Dearest Lily,**_

_**I wish I had the guts to tell you this in person, but I'm still too shy.**_

_**But you need to know that you are not invisible and that some people do notice you.**_

_**You are an amazing girl and I was wondering if you would do me the honours of attending the upcoming Christmas Dance with me in a few weeks?**_

_**Please say yes... it will be a night that you will never forget.**_

_**Meet me on the dance floor at 8 o'clock.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**James Potter**_

**Lily couldn't believe her eyes, James Potter wanted to go to the Christmas Dance with her...**_**her! **_**Lily felt a smile creeping onto her face.**

**She would finally be able to go to a dance with someone! **

**Lily started to get a little excited.**

**But wait... there was one thing Lily hadn't thought about.**

_**Bonnie Mason.**_

**Lily's smile quickly turned into a frown. **

**She couldnt possibly go to the dance with James, Bonnie would kill her...**_**literally**_

**She sighed.**

_**'Oh well,' **_**she thought to herself,**_** 'It's just one dance...'**_

**No, it wasn't just one dance, it was _the_ dance, it was the one of the most popular boys in the school asking her to a dance!**

**Maybe people would finally be able to see her, even though she wasnt that pretty, but still, she would be noticed.**

**Suddenly Lily started to panic, what if this was just a cruel joke?**

**Lily wanted to scream!**

**This was why she had built up a huge wall of protection around herself, so that she wouldn't get hurt like she had throughout her years at Hogwarts.**

**No, going to the dance was a bad idea, there was too big of a chance that she was going to get hurt.**

**With that thought in mind, Lily put her wand to the parchment and burnt it to a crisp.**

**Lily shook her head and made her way out of her dorm and towards the kitchen.**

_**(A.N.-- All Right!! Here is Chapter 3!! So sorry for the very, very, long wait but let me know what you guys think!!**_

_**Will be updating very soon...summer vaca...I have no plans for the next week so I will be writing alot!!!)**_

_**R&R**_

_**IAMSOAP**_


End file.
